To love a demon
by Sugar-high Strawberry
Summary: In which Olive is saved by a young girl and an old foe visits. Princess Maker 2.


Sunlight poured into the foyer of a grand house near the castle. This house was the great hero Sir Oyl's home, where he lived with his daughter Olive and demon butler Cube. At the moment, Cube and Olive were the only ones there, as Oyl had been called out to help with bandits and sand raiders in the western desert. He would not be back for another week or so, so he would miss his daughter's first adventure. She had asked her father many times before, but was always told that she was much too young. Now that she was fourteen, her father had finally caved in, buying her the finest mithral armour and a slim katana imported from the east to make sure she was safe.

A young demon with dark violet hair and amber eyes fastened a cloak securely around the shoulders or a young girl with long brown hair that fell halfway down her back in soft curls. "Now you be careful Miss Olive," he said as he helped her pack her tent and supplies into one of her father's old camping packs.  
"Yes Cube," the girl replied blithely. "I am fourteen you know," she closed the now bulging pack and shouldered it. Cube opened the door and Olive strode out confidently, picking up her lunch from the table on her way. "Buh-bye Cube!" she waved as she turned the corner and started on the road leading to the eastern forest. Cube waved after her, an apprehensive feeling forming a solid lump in his stomach. 'I do hope that nothing bad will happen to her' he thought to himself as he closed the door. He picked up his duster to dust the paintings on the second floor landing. 'She's so young and pretty, and there's plenty who hold grudges against her father and would wish harm to her' he mused as he fixed a painting of Oyl that hung awry on its hook.

Dappled sun shone on the forest path, illuminating brilliantly coloured flowers and darting birds amongst the tall trees. Olive skipped down the path, taking everything in with wide eyes. She had seen many beautiful sights today. She stopped near a large tree for lunch, and met the forest's protector, a tall elf with long copper hair. She shared her lunch with him and helped him with a spell that would exchange her combat skill for his magic skill so he could fight better.

A pair of golden butterflies fluttered around her, as if saying hello. She laughed as one settled on her nose, stretching its wings. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over a protruding tree root. "Ouf!" her breath whooshed out of her as she fell. She picked herself up from the forest floor and examined her surroundings and was met with a very sad scene. Tree stumps littered the vast clearing lay there and a single tree stood in the middle, a solemn soldier over fallen comrades. "Oh my, this is so sad," Olive said as she picked her way towards the lone tree. Reaching it, she laid her hand on its gnarled trunk. '_This tree has seen sadness, and yet survives in its pain_' a voice echoed in Olive's head.  
"Who's there?" Olive called, whirling around to see…nothing. No one was there. '_You should stay here for the night; it is one of the last safe places in this forest._' The voice said. Olive looked up into the tree to see if this mysterious voice was in the tree, but nothing was there. A warm breeze blew through the clearing, bringing the scent of twilight. "Well, I guess I will stay here for the night, seeing as it will be dark soon." She let her pack fall to the ground with relief and took out her tent, setting it up under the tree. She stood back to admire her handiwork. "Not bad for someone who hasn't ever camped before!" she exclaimed proudly. She dug a small pit for her cooking fire, and set out the things that she would need to make dinner. Whilst they cooked, she took out a small velvet box. She opened it and gently unwrapped a small golden flute that her father had given to her for her last birthday. She put it to her lips and played. Her song flowed around the clearing, and spoke of a great beauty diminished. As she played, a ghostly white form started to appear next to her. When her song trailed to a sad finish, it spoke 'Hello young human.' Olive leapt to her feet, startled. '_Where did you find that?_' the voice inquired softly.  
"Hey, you're the one that spoke to me earlier!" Olive said. The creatures form solidified into that of a unicorn. "You're a unicorn!" Olive gasped. "That's how you could talk to me in my mind!" The unicorn nodded.  
_'I believe that the unicorn horn you hold in your hands is the only remains of my friend_.' it said in its ghostly voice. Olive shook her head.  
"My father gave it to me, and I know that he wouldn't kill any innocent creature," She replied. "Although, I think he bought it from this man who came to our door a while back."  
'_Can you describe this man?' _the unicorn asked.  
"Well, he wore eastern-style clothing and looked dodgy, and he had a small moustache, that's all I can remember." Olive replied. "Sorry I can't remember more."  
'_The one you just described is the Eastern Orc._' The unicorn said mournfully. '_Now I know that this is the last remains of my friend._' Olive flared up.  
"That's absolutely horrid what that man has done!" she exclaimed. "I'll hunt him down and punish him for you! If you want, that is." The unicorn shook its head.  
'_No, young one. I will send off my friend, for the orc will suffer without help from anyone.'_ Olive nodded, and gave the unicorn her flute. '_Thank you, and may you stay pure of heart forever,_' the unicorn bowed its head and faded into mist. Olive waved goodbye to its fading form.  
"Well, I can't say that nothing happened when I get back home," Olive grinned to herself as she ate her dinner.

* * *

Well peeps, I hoped you liked the first chappie of my PM2 fanfic. I decided to start this after I stumbled across a site about princess maker and I downloaded it from the internet. I now have about 16 piccies of Cube, the uber-cute butler! #'-'# I'm not obsessed 99. R&R ppl! And this is like, the first fic on my Princess Maker c2 community, so just let me know if you want to join (and plz bear with me, I go like no idea how to do this thing, but I will figure it out eventually XD) 


End file.
